1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices and more particularly to a storage device for storing and dispensing electrical wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known problem encountered by electricians and other electrical workers when dispensing electrical wire from a coil, such as ROMEX™ wire, is kinks, nicks, tears, knots, twists, etc. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,092 issued Apr. 24, 1973 to Marcell and U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,980 issued Aug. 17, 1976 to Marcell, this problem is resolved by using a wire reel having a base plate for supporting a coil of wire. A plurality of flexible lines are secured to the plate at points symmetrical arranged around the center of the plate that converge and are secured together and connected to a clip that may be hung on a hook for suspension from a rafter or pipe. The coils of wire to be dispensed by the Marcell reels rest upon the base plates. A plurality of handles is formed in the base plate for carrying the Marcell reels. Neither of the Marcell patents teaches storing small electrical supplies, such as twist-on wire fasteners, connectors, etc., commonly used by electricians and other electrical worker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,102 issued Jun. 28, 1977 to Wolf et al. teaches a tray suspension means for hanging potted plants and such that provides for coupling modular configurations of trays with one tray suspended below another. The upper tray is provided with means for interlocking with couplers at one end of suspension members. The suspension members have a second end terminating in a hanger having a hook for rotatably suspending the tray. Additional suspension members are provided for further suspending additional trays. The suspension members are made of cloth, elastic material, plastic or even metal.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a storage device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.